


En Paz

by Layra_Sacrament



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: En Paz, Fic, Layra, Layra Sacrament, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Sacrament, Thor - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layra_Sacrament/pseuds/Layra_Sacrament
Summary: Casi Drabble, 600 palabras.No puedo hacer un resumen, revelaría todo.





	

 

 

 

 

-¿Qué te crees que soy? –Lo empuja violentamente, oprimiendo con fuerza una herida a su costado.- ¡¿Un maldito animal desvalido?! –Caminaba ligeramente encorvado al interior de una cueva.- ¡¿Qué necesito de tu maldita ayuda cada que entro en crisis?!  
-Loki por favor, déjame ver tu herida. –Hablaba con suavidad, ignorando los gritos de su hermano.-  
-¡No! ¡No te necesito! Ahg… -Se quejó llevando ambas manos a la herida y encorvándose más.-  
-¡Loki! –Corrió hasta él, tomándolo con fuerza antes de que éste callera, recostándolo en el suelo rocoso mientras Loki trataba de ahogar sus quejidos.- Vamos, vamos Loki. Déjame ver… -Decía desesperado, logrando quitar las manos del azabache de la herida, rompiendo la ropa que lo cubría y tratando de limpiar la zona.-  
-Ya es tarde… -Balbuceo Loki.-  
-No digas eso. –Lo ignoro Thor, quitando el exceso de sangre.-  
-Siempre te odiaré… -Dijo con voz ronca, viendo como Thor bufaba una media sonrisa.-  
-Y yo siempre te amaré. –Dijo Thor con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.-  
-Y por eso más te odio… -Intento acomodarse Loki, quejándose después.-…por que no entiendes cuando debes dejarme ir…  
-¿Dejarte ir? –Elevo el rostro y luego lo miró al preguntar Thor.- ¿Dejarte ir significa abandonarte en medio de esas crisis? ¿O cuando estas con las manos sangradas por desquitarte con la pared? ¿A eso te refieres con dejarte ir?  
-Date cuenta Thor. –Dijo con suavidad, mirándolo con un brillo especial, uno frío, de muerte.- Los dos somos veneno. Yo te hago daño a cada momento y tú a mí.  
-Pero eres el veneno que más amo… -Dijo Thor con un nudo formándose en su garganta, acariciando la mejilla del azabache.- Te necesito para vivir.  
-Esto no es vida Thor, no lo es. –Hizo una pausa, escuchándose lo agitado de su respiración, se estaba esforzando demasiado para hablar.- Tú eres el héroe y yo el villano, dime, ¿quién puede querer a un villano?  
-Yo. –Contesto Thor con tono ofendido.- Yo te amo. –Acaricio su cabello negro, acercándose más a su rostro.- Eres el villano de mi vida, el villano al que más amo y por el cual doy mi vida por protegerte, aunque tú no lo quieras. –Se acercó más, juntando su frente con la de Loki.-  
-Eres un idiota… -Dijo Loki con sus ojos cerrados y dejándose apoyar por la frente del rubio.-  
-Pero soy tu idiota. –Mención que hizo bufar de risa al azabache y consiguiente a Thor.-  
-Más te vale que seas un buen padre… -Dijo Loki con voz ronca.-  
-¿Yo? ¿Y qué dices de ti?  
-Yo nunca lo fui…  
-Claro que sí… Deja de quitarte el crédito siempre. –Ahogaba Thor el nudo en su garganta.-  
-Ahora el crédito será todo tuyo. –Dijo con una voz cada vez más baja, apretando la mano del rubio.- Hazlo bien.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, mirándose, entendiendo que todo esto se trataba de una despedida.  
Loki sonrío con esfuerzo, doloroso. Thor se inclinó un poco más a juntar su frente con la del azabache, susurrándole con suavidad:

-Te amo…  
-Yo también. –Dijo con cansancio.-

Thor se acercó un poco más a sus labios, besándolos de forma casta, sutil, Loki respondió sin esfuerzo, dejando escapar una lágrima. Thor pronto sintió como sus labios se soltaban de los suyos, escucho su último aliento, sintiendo cómo su mano se soltaba de la suya.

Thor se alejó lentamente del azabache, mirando con sorpresa el gesto tranquilo y dulce de su hermano. Y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír con dolor y que una lágrima cayera en el proceso.

Loki, se había ido en paz.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: @LayraSacrament  
> Fb: Miss Lay Creed (Fan Page)  
> Fb: Isaura Attano Auditore (Cuenta Personal)  
> Yt: Sacrament Layra (Sacrament01)  
> 


End file.
